Michael's Legacy
by Murphy22
Summary: A boy must confront his tragic past.
1. Nurture vs Nature

I woke up early one morning wishing I didn't have to go to school. I didn't want to face the cruel stares of my high school peers. They could never understand my day to day struggle with the evil that lingers through my blood. They just stand there and stare at me like I'm some kind of freak. The sad part is I know they're right. In this town I can't deceive people. They all know my tragic past. They all know who I truly am. I tried to deny it. They say blood is thicker than water. I believe that. The blood that flows through my veins has set my life. I will never escape it. People also have the idea of nature vs. nurture. Is it in my nature to end up the same way as him or does the nurture of my family make me someone else. I want to believe in nurture over nature, but it gets harder and harder to escape my nature. People say everyone can change. If that's so why won't the people in this town allow me to change? I don't want to be the monster they think I am. Everyone deserves a chance except me apparently. I dread the thought of them all being right, but if that's what people expect me to be then why should I disappoint.

Anyway, I got dressed and started another day of being frowned upon, of getting ugly stares, and nobody caring. I walked downstairs to the smell of burning bacon and strong hot coffee. As I got to the kitchen Angela asked me if I wanted breakfast, but I politely declined. Angela was my legal guardian and so was her husband Jim. I never knew my real parents. My mom was somewhere off in an insane asylum. As for my dad, he's dead…as far as I know. Jim and Angela is the closest thing I have to a family, but I did still wonder of what my life would be like with my real parents. This is why I hope for nurture over nature. If I go by my nature Idle be in an insane asylum like my mom or worse like my dad. Nurture is very unlikely though. Every time I start to think maybe nurture over nature is true I remember blood is thicker than water. Why must the sayings be so controversial? Anyway, I walk past Angela and Jim and walk to school.

I always hated taking the bus. I already had to deal with people treating me weird at school I wasn't going to deal with it so early in the morning. There it is again…nature vs. nurture. Were these kids brought up to hate me or is it in their nature? Why must I be troubled with the details of my past? It's not even my past. It's all his fault. I liked walking to school. I get to enjoy the fresh air and see things I wouldn't get to if I rode the bus. I passed kids jumping rope. How I envy the care free life of a child. Every morning I pass this coffee shop where I see Mrs. and Mr. Dawkins. There an elderly couple that's always whining and griping with each other. It always makes me laugh. It's the highlight of my morning. This morning they were arguing about him not mowing the grass. How I envy the trivial matters of the simple life. I walked past them and there I was at school. Time to start another pointless day.

I walk to my locker. As I walk by I see cheerleaders applying there makeup and Goths applying heavy amounts of eyeliner. I never understood the appeal for makeup of any kind, but to each his own. Then I walk past the jocks grunting like rabid dogs. The nerds beside them being bullied for homework and lunch money. Then the rest of the school was filled with fairly normal people. Then you had me. The guy that fits in nowhere because of his blood. This whole high school is nothing but a cliché…but then again what high school isn't. I walk to my rusty old beat up locker. The school couldn't pay for new lockers, but they were happy to pay for equipment for a bunch of brainless jocks to play a pointless game so they could be popular. The sad thing is they don't know that they're living the best years of their life and it only lasts four years.

I turn the lock and figures…it's broken. I open my worthless locker and look in the mirror. I see myself, guy with straight short brown hair and eyes as black as night. I had his eyes. Why did I have to have his eyes? I feared I would share his same fate. I would be known as soulless. I didn't want this to happen, but I am Dean Myers…the son of Michael Myers.


	2. First Love

I stared at my pale face...why must I be so pale? I didn't get out much because…well…I didn't have anybody who would give me the time of day. My name always scared them away. Dean Myers…what kind of a name is that. Who would be so cruel to let their child live a life with the last name Myers? Apparently my mother was cruel enough to do it. Why couldn't I have her name…whatever it was? Why couldn't Angela and Jim give me there last name? Angela always told me our names don't define who we are and there are other Myers, but they do not have to carry the burden of being the soulless man's son. Nobody can understand my pain.

Anyway, back to my oh so horrid existence. I slammed my locker shut expecting the locker to fall off its hinges. Much to my surprise that did not happen. Instead a radiant girl stood there…smiling. She had long brown flowing hair. Her smile brightened my dull pointless meaningless day. She wasn't a cheerleader by the way she dressed. She dressed like she was down to earth. She wore a light green sweater with old blue jeans with patches. I'd never seen her before. How could I have not noticed her? Wait…she must be new to town or else she wouldn't even look in my direction. I thought I should tell her why she shouldn't hang out with me, but I couldn't form words no matter how hard I tried. She giggled at my silence and then she said," Hi, I'm Jessica."

I searched for words but all I could mutter was hi.

She replied," Hi, Dean."

Shocked, I asked, "You know me."

She moved a strand of hair from her eyes and replied," Of course, I've known you for years…I've just been too scared to talk to you."

"Because of my family?"

"No, I was scared you would say no."

Like a fool I asked," No to what?"

She giggled," I wanted to ask you out."

Stunned, I asked," Me? Are you sure?"

She giggled and nodded her head.

I said," Yes….of course I'd love to."

She replied," Great….Pick me up around eight."

She waved goodbye and walked away. I, still having a dumb look on my face, stood there stunned. Maybe I could be different and maybe people could change. The rest of the day went as usual. I ate lunch alone and over heard the jocks saying I was a freak. Then one came over to me and said it to my face then he spelled out the word freak. I didn't mind considering he spelled it f-r-e-e-k. The jock didn't understand why I was laughing, but he just came back with I was crazy. It amazed me with how many years of school they've had they're still dumb. Sadly, when they were younger they were better spellers…I guess high school makes you dumb. I skipped math class like usual…then got detention like usual. After detention I walked home. Again I walked past the old married couple arguing about the man cutting the grass to short. Poor guy…tomorrow he will have done something else wrong. I guess that's married life. I got home and passed Angela and Jim as they rambled about what they wanted to do for my seventeenth birthday which was tomorrow. I got ready for my date.

It was now eight and I stood at Jessica's doorstep. I rang the doorbell and Jessica answered. She smiled and she looked amazing. She was wearing knee length green sleeveless dress. I tried to form words of her beauty, but once again I was speechless. She giggled at my silence again. I wondered how a creature of her beauty could like someone as cursed as me. What was I thinking? Why would I want to expose her to my curse? I tried to think of a way to get out of the date, but her radiance drew me in. I was trapped in her blue eyes. Her eyes were full of life. She yelled bye to her parents and grabbed me by the hand and pulled me through the street. I didn't mind. If she didn't have my hand I probably would have stumbled down the street. The night was perfect. We walked around talking for hours. She told me of her life story and I told her of my secret fears. We walked back to her house pointing out constellations.

We got back to her place and she invited me inside. Her parents were gone to see a movie. She invited me into her bedroom. It was a fairly normal room. It was filled with books, it had her favorite movie posters on the wall, and a few stuffed animals on her bed. I sat on her bed and she asked me what I thought of her room.

I replied," You have a lot of books."

She giggled and said," I like to read."

She sat down beside me. I could smell her perfume. It matched the smell of her strawberry shortcake on her bed. I thought it was cute she didn't mind me knowing things like that. She leaned in and we kissed. Suddenly, I pulled away and shocked, she asked," What's wrong?"

I replied," I can't"

"Why?"

"I…I don't wanna…"

"You don't wanna what?"

"Hurt you."

"That could never happen."

She leaned in and we kissed again. It was amazing. I had never felt anything like that before. Suddenly, I heard a thud. Jessica asked me to check it out. I walked into the living room and noticed the front door open. I looked and nobody was there. Then I heard Jessica scream. I ran to her room and there she was in the clutches of my dad…Michael Myers! She cried for me, but I was to frozen in fear. I had never seen my father before. My eyes were the same as his. I never noticed how similar we were till now. He stared back at me and tilted his head. He then turned his head to Jessica and jabbed his knife into her heart. He chucked her on the ground. I coward back into a corner as he drew closer. He stared into my eyes. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper. He slipped it into my hand and walked away. I looked at it…it was a card with a birthday cake on it. I glanced at the clock and I saw it go from 11:59 to 12:00…I was seventeen. I, suddenly, remembered Jessica. I ran to see if she was still alive. I held her in my arms…she was still alive. She looked at me and she tried to say something, but I urged her to be quiet. She finally said," You're not him." I cried and pulled the knife out. As I held the knife in my hand her parents walked in. I sat there and cried as her mother screamed.


	3. Welcome to My Life

I stood outside Jessica's house. Jessica's mother had called 911. They came about five minutes ago. Right now there taking Jessica to the hospital. I stood there, covered in her blood. I couldn't move. I was still in shock. Now the whole neighborhood was huddling against the do not cross yellow police tape. They were all staring at me. They assumed that this was my fault, and they weren't wrong. I knew I shouldn't have gone out with her. How could I have been so stupid? Then a police officer came up to me and motioned me to the police car. They had to ask me some questions, but it didn't matter they would pin this all on me. At this point I think I should be locked up. That's where I'm going to end up anyway. On my way to the car I saw the Dawkins. They were arguing. Apparently she blamed him for all the police sirens. They never seemed to notice me. I envied them. I got into the car and we drove off.

Angela and Jim were waiting for me at the police station. They seemed so worried. Angela had tears in her eyes. Jim was different though. His eyes weren't full of tears but of fear. Was he afraid of me? I felt a pain in my chest. The look Jim gave to me was the same one everyone else gave me. It was too much for me to bear. Had he given up on me? I was just a monster to him now. Maybe that's what I deserved. How long until Angela looked at me that way? I couldn't take it if she ever did. I kept my head down because I feared she would look at me that way. If she did my whole world would be shattered.

I sat in an interrogation room. The detectives were asking me questions. I wasn't listening though. I wasn't trying to be uncooperative, but I just couldn't form the words to answer them. In some ways I don't think it would matter what I said. Words or silence would get me nowhere. I was going to be charged with murder. Now they just had to figure out if I was insane or not. I wish I was insane. At least I would finally have my answer. Nature beats nurture. Blood is thicker. I am a Myers. The weird thing is I feel calm. I know I didn't do it. I didn't kill Jessica, but that doesn't change that she is dead. I wish I could scream. I wish I could get angry, but I can't. All I can do is sit there. Why do I feel emotionless? I feel…like him. What's wrong with me?

I decided not to show them the birthday card. I told them that Michael did it. They didn't believe me or maybe they were too scared to believe. I was sentenced to a year in a mental institution. Maybe that's what I deserve. Angela and Jim tried to get me a good lawyer, but everyone thought I was guilty. I didn't care anymore what happened to me. I just wanted it to be over. I needed a way to escape. Maybe going someplace where people are too crazy to notice me is where I belong. I'll have a lot of time alone. I think that's what I want. I want to be alone. I want silence.

The first week that's what I got. Nobody would talk to me. Some were too spaced out to notice me and others were too scared to mess with me. I haven't talked a lot since I got here. I've been silent. Not even the doctors like to talk to me. I mean I'm supposed to talk to one like twice a week, but we sit there in silence most of the time. Sometimes he babbles about how this could be a good experience for me. To become "better". They never used the word crazy. I don't think they want to offend us, but I honestly don't care. If I'm crazy…so be it.

It's nighttime and I'm sitting in my room reading a book. Then I see her. Jessica walks into the room. I would be shocked, but I don't really feel a lot anymore. She sat on the bed and smiled at me. She looked just as beautiful as she did that night…before. I finally spoke the first word I had in a week. I said," I'm sorry."

She replied, "You're not him."

"How do you know?"

"I just do."

I realize it's crazy to see a ghost, but considering where I am why should I care. We talked the whole night. We talked about books and movies. The next day she was gone. I never saw her during the day. I only saw her at night, but she came every night. I would be completely silent during the day, but at night I would talk all night. Seeing her in a strange way made me feel less crazy. I actually started to feel again. I didn't feel as lifeless. She was slowly giving me back what I was or at least who I want to be.

One afternoon I was in my room. I know Jessica didn't come out until night, but sometimes I wished she would come sooner. I would wait for her. Then another girl walked into my room. She looked my age. She had bright red hair with green eyes. She was pretty, but I still like Jessica. I'd seen her around before. She seemed friendly. She was always talking to people. She didn't look crazy. She smiled at me and came closer. Now she was a few inches away from my bed. She offered me a candy bar and I took it. Then she asked," You're Dean…right?"

I replied," Yeah?"

"Well I'm Daisy."

"Hi?"

She started to walk around the room.

"So…who do you talk to at night?"

I was shocked.

"What?"

"I live right across from you. I can hear you talking."

"It's nobody."

"It's okay if you do talk to somebody. I mean who am I to judge considering where we are."

She laughed, but I didn't.

She continued," You're very quiet. Do you ever talk…I mean besides at night?"

I shrugged. She smiled at me, and then she waved goodbye and walked away. What just happened? I didn't usually talk to anyone besides Jessica, but I did with her. I don't know why, but I can't do it again. The last girl I talked to died. I won't be responsible for any more death. It was now night. Jessica didn't come though. In her place was Michael. What was he doing here? Was this real? He walked up to me and pointed his knife to Daisy's room. I jumped out of bed and blocked his path to her room. We began to fight. He punched me and I punched back. He wasn't going to kill someone for me again. Then the knife was thrust into my gut. Michael pulled it out and stared at the blood. He didn't seem sorry or confused. He was emotionless. Then he left. He passed Daisy's room. I feel to the floor. I was bleeding out. Was this the way I died?


End file.
